Don't Let It Go
by justgowithit25
Summary: How are Brittany and Santana going to deal with being together in New York with a new born? What obstacles will they have to overcome? Sequel to Lonely No More-Don't have to read it first, but this story may make more since if you do. Brittana
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sequel to a story I wrote called Lonely No More. You don't necessarily have to read that before, but it may help this story make more since. I hope you all enjoy!_

_I do not own Glee or it's Characters._

* * *

That night Santana stayed with Brittany in her hospital room until they were able to take Nathan home. They still needed to figure out where they would live and how exactly they could pull this off. All they knew is that they loved each other and the rest would fall into place.

Santana heard the hospital room door start to open as she opened her eyes. The nurse had a little baby boy in her hands and Santana didn't know what to do. The nurse handed Nathan over to Brittany as Santana just stared.

Brittany looked up at Santana waving her over. "Hey why don't you hold him?" Brittany says with a smile.

Santana looks hesitant, but puts her hands out as Brittany hands Nathan over.

Santana stares at Nathan and starts to get tears in her eyes. "Hey little guy" she says rubbing his head. Brittany looks on with joy knowing that the two people she loves the most are in the same room with her.

"I think you should move to New York with me." Santana says looking up at Brittany.

"What? You want Nathan and I to move to New York?" Brittany says not sure of what to do.

"Yes…Brittany I know this would be a huge step and we just got back together, but I think this would be the best for us. I am moving up with my job and I was looking into getting an apartment on my own. I could support both you and Nathan and you could try to find a job or go to school once Nathan is older and…"

"Ok" Brittany says before Santana can finish her rambling. Santana stops and stares into Brittany's blue eyes.

"Ok?" Santana asks.

Brittany touches the top of Santana's hand. "Yes, we can move to New York with you. This isn't going to be easy though. Both of us have never raised a child and this is a huge decision."

"I know, I know, but Brittany I know we can do it and I'm done having things getting in the way of us being together. We at least owe it to ourselves to try." Brittany looks at Santana and smiles knowing that she is right and this may be hard but this is what they both want.

"Well let me talk with my parents and let them know what we have decided. Once we do that we can go to New York and try to find someplace to live. Do you think Kurt and Rachel will be ok living with a baby?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah I will talk with them, but we won't be there for more than a week. I already have a few places picked out, but I want you to see them first."

Nathan starts to get upset so Santana hands him back to Brittany. They know that they have a lot of things to do before they leave for New York but that all can wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce walk into the hospital room quietly trying not to disturb their new born grandson.

Santana looked up while holding Nathan and smiled at the Pierce's.

"Hey how is my grandson doing?" Mrs. Pierce asks Santana.

"He isn't crying so I would say that is a plus." Santana says with a chuckle.

Brittany just looks on adoringly seeing her girlfriend interacting with her son and parents. She knows she is making the right decision to move to New York in that moment.

"Here Mrs. Pierce why don't you hold your grandson." Santana and Brittany look at each other having a silent conversation of who was going to tell Brittany's parents that they were moving to New York.

Brittany decides to start the conversation since it's her parents after all. Santana gives Brittany's hand one last squeeze before she talks.

"Hey mom, dad" Brittany says to get their attention. Her parents look up with smiles on their faces.

"Yes sweetie what is it?" Brittany looks at Santana then to her parents.

"Well Santana and I have decided to try to make things work again. You guys knew how much I needed her and we want to raise Nathan together and have a family." Brittany waits for her parents reactions.

"Of course honey we figured you two were going to get back together since Santana came. We are so happy about this. Will you guys be staying at our house or find another house here in Lima?" Mr. Pierce asks with enthusiasm.

Santana decides to step in and let the Pierces know that they will be going to New York. "Well actually Mr. Pierce Brittany and I have decided together that we will be moving to New York. I've been moving up in my career and I can afford my own place now. Plus once Nathan is a few more months Brittany can go to school or teach dance." Santana says smiling at Brittany and caressing her arm.

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce look at each other not sure of what to say. "How are you going to raise a child? You don't know what your doing and you will have no support in New York. I don't understand this at all!" Mrs. Pierce says getting upset.

Nathan begins to cry with all of the noise so Brittany takes him back and tries to get him to sleep again.

Santana is looking at the Pierce's not sure of how to make them understand. "Mrs. Pierce I understand that staying here would be easier, but I have a life in New York and make enough money to support both Brittany and Nathan. Yes we will have a harder time with no parents, but we have Kurt and Rachel and Brittany is a great mom." Santana says rubbing Nathan's head as he lays in Brittany's arms.

"So that's it you make a decision in one night to just up and go to New York. This is ridiculous Brittany you need to stay here!" Mrs. Pierce isn't understanding.

"No mom I don't. I love Santana and we can do this on our own. We will get an apartment and then work out all the details. The first few weeks will be hard, but once we have our own place things will be fine. Please trust that we can do this." Brittany asks pleading with her parents.

Mr. Pierce speaks for the first time about the situation. "Well I think you should try to do this on your own, but if you need anything or it gets to hard you always have a place at home." Mr. Pierce goes to hug Brittany and Santana.

"What! I can't be here right now!" Mrs. Pierce is irate and she marches out of the hospital room very upset.

Santana looks at Mr. Pierce with a sad smile. "Thank you Mr. Piece I promise I will take care of your daughter and grandson."

"I know you will Santana, just please call if you need anything at all." Mr. Pierce says before going to get his wife.

Santana looks at Brittany holding Nathan and smiles. "We can do this, I promise. I'm going to go call Kurt and Rachel to make sure they are on board with this then I'll be back." Santana gets up gives Brittany a kiss on the forehead and walks out of the room to make the call.

Out in the hallway Santana dials Rachel's number. After a few rings she picks up. "Hey I was wondering when you would call. How is everything going?" Rachel asks.

"Well things are actually going really well. Brittany decided to move to New York with me."

"Really Santana that's great! What about the baby? And where are you guys going to stay?"

"Well that's actually why I'm calling. Do you think we can stay at yours and Kurt's apartment just for a few days while we find one of our own. I already have a few picked out I just want Brittany to see them first." Santana waits anxiously for Rachel to respond.

"Of course that's fine! We would love to see Brittany and the baby! When do you think you'll be here?" Rachel asks.

"Well we need to pack a few things before we head there and make sure it's ok that Nathan flys but in the next couple of weeks?" Santana says.

"Ok great! I'll let Kurt know and we can't wait to see you!" With that Santana hangs up and goes to tell Brittany the god news.

They leave the hospital the next day. They wait for Brittany's two week check up before taking off for New York.

* * *

_Let me know what you think? If I should continue?_

_Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

_Don't own Glee or it's characters_

* * *

"Brittany are you ready to go?! We have to be at the airport in two hours and we still have to check everything in!" Santana says to Brittany in the next room where she is trying to get Nathan ready to go.

"I'm coming! Could you help me please!" Brittany yells into the next room because she is having trouble getting everything plus Nathan.

Santana walks into her bedroom to see Brittany putting Nathan into his car seat. "Hey do you want me to get the diaper bag and your suitcase?" Santana says from behind Brittany.

"Yes please. Thanks babe, it's hard by myself." Brittany says looking at Santana.

Santana walks towards Brittany and gives her a peck on the lips. "Well that's what I'm here for. We can do this together, you will never be alone."

With that Santana grabs the bags and loads them into the taxi. They gather up all of their things that they definitely need, and they will get the rest of the stuff in New York. Once they get into the taxi, Brittany and Santana sit on opposite sides of Nathan's car seat.

"Do you think he will be okay on the flight? He is so little and I'm afraid something will happen to him." Brittany says worried.

Santana places her hand on top of Brittany's. "Hey he will be fine, we talked with the doctor and she said that it's okay for him to fly. If something were to go wrong then they wouldn't let us on the plane. Just don't worry about it." Santana says trying to reassure Brittany that everything was going to be okay.

As they arrive at the airport Brittany gets Nathan and Santana gets a cart to carry the rest of their things. They check in most of their bags and keep the diaper bag and a travel bag with them just in case they need it.

"Hey Brit do you remember which gate we are supposed to go to?" Santana asks.

"Um.. lets go check the board and make sure we know exactly which one we are going on." They walk over to the departure board and get the gate number and head that way. They arrive about 30 minutes before the plane is supposed to leave.

As they sit down Nathan begins to cry, Brittany goes to pick him up. "Hey buddy, what's wrong. Are you hungry?"

"Do you want me to get him the bottle out of the diaper bag?" Santana says reaching for it.

"Yes please." Brittany says as Santana hands it to her. "Thanks babe."

"Do you want me to go get you something to eat from the food court before we get on the plane?" Santana says.

"No thanks, but can you just stay here with me, I don't want to wait here by myself?" Brittany says shyly.

"Of course, I'll be right here." Santana says with a smile. Brittany finishes feeding Nathan and he falls back asleep right before they are called to board the plane.

* * *

On the plane Brittany sits near the window while Santana sits in the seat next to her. They had to buy three seats so they have a little extra space for Nathans bag.

As Brittany settles in with Nathan, Santana puts their baggage in the overhead compartment so they only have the necessities out while flying. Santana can tell that Brittany is very nervous, because she isn't talking and she keeps bouncing her leg up and down which she never does.

Santana puts her hand on Brittany's thigh to get her attention. Brittany turns towards Santana and says "What?"

"Nothing it's just you seem nervous, what are you worried about?" Santana asks while looking at Nathan in Brittany's arms.

"Well I am nervous. Nathan has never been on a plane and I don't know what to do if he starts to scream or if his ears start to pop because of the altitude. How else am I supposed to feel?" Brittany says with irritation in her voice.

Santana looks confused as to why she is getting the brunt of her anger, but decides it's better just to let her be and let it out. "Ok I understand, but he will be fine he is sleeping right now and hopefully he will stay asleep for most of the flight."Brittany looks at Santana and just nods.

Santana grabs the bag next to her and starts to get a book out when she hears the pilot come over the speakers letting them know that the plane will be taking off shortly and to fasten their seat belts.

"Thank you" Brittany says as she looks at Santana while holding Nathan. Santana just puts her hand on Brittany's to let her know she is their incase she needs something.

* * *

Nathan is all smiles after the bottle. They have been flying for about an hour and maybe have about two hours left.

"Santana can you put this bottle up and will you take Nathan please?" Brittany says while handing Nathan over.

"Hey buddy you must have been hungry." Santana looks at Brittany

"Hey why don't you take a nap and when we get closer I'll wake you up?" Santana suggests.

"But what if he needs me, I need to be here for him." Brittany says with concern.

"Look Brittany, I'm here and if he needs you I will wake you up. You are tired since you didn't get much sleep last night. He'll be fine." Brittany finally gives up and lays her head on the pillow facing the window.

It's been about an hour and Brittany finally fell asleep, but Nathan is starting to get fussy and Santana isn't sure if he is going to start crying soon. Santana decides to take the diaper bag and Nathan to the restroom so she can change him and he'll hopefully be calm enough not to disturb anybody.

Santana quietly gets up and heads to the bathroom, but of course it isn't easy because the plane is moving them around. Once she gets into the bathroom she opens the diaper changer to lay Nathan on.

When she does this he starts screaming. "Hey, hey it's ok, I need to change your diaper and I don't want you to wake mommy up." Santana says. It takes some effort to change his diaper but she eventually does and Nathan doesn't stop screaming until Santana gives him a pacifier and picks him up.

"Ok now let's go back and see mommy." Santana makes her way out of the bathroom and back to her seats to see Brittany is still sleeping. She is thankful that she didn't wake up with her taking Nathan to the bathroom.

Santana hears the pilot come on and say that they are landing so they need to put their seat belts back on and be prepared.

With this Santana starts to wake up Brittany by brushing her hair out of her face. "Hey Britt, it's time to wake up we will be landing shortly." Brittany starts to turn and open her eyes slowly to face Santana and Nathan. When she sees Nathan happy and ok she smiles and sits up.

"How long was I asleep for?" Brittany asks.

"For about an hour and a half, you needed it though."

"Yeah I feel so much better, how has Nathan been?" Brittany asks.

"Good, I took him to the restroom to change him and he didn't like that too much, but once I picked him up he was fine." Santana says to Brittany.

"Wow you changed him and everything? Thanks babe." Brittany says leaning in to give Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, now I wonder how he is going to do landing, I don't know how he will react with his ears popping." Santana says with a little concern.

As soon as she says this Nathan starts to cry hysterically. Santana isn't sure of what to do so she hands him to Brittany. Brittany is trying to calm him down but nothing seems to be working. The people around them are starting to get irritated but there isn't much they can do.

"Santana make me a bottle or something, maybe he will drink that." Brittany asks panicking. Santana starts making a bottle and hands it to Brittany. It takes a second but Nathan finally takes the bottle and stops crying. Brittany looks at Santana with relief on her face.

Once they land Santana starts to get their bags out from the top and Brittany carries Nathan off of the plane. Rachel and Kurt are supposed to pick them up in baggage claim which is where they are heading.

"Hey Britt I think it's this way. Kurt and Rachel should be there so we can meet up with them and then get our bags." Santana suggests.

"Okay sounds great, I'm just glad we are off the plane and Nathan is ok." Brittany says. They are walking towards baggage claim when they see Kurt and Rachel waving their hands. As soon as Santana sees them she smiles and makes her way over.

"Santana! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you guys made it!" Rachel says giving Santana a huge hug.

Kurt walks over towards Brittany and gives her a hug and looks down at Nathan. "He is so beautiful Brittany! I'm so glad you guys are here, this is going to be awesome!" Kurt says ecstatically.

"Me too Kurt, but I think we need to get our bags and things before we head to your apartment. " Brittany says walking towards Santana.

They head towards baggage claim get their bags and head back to Kurt and Rachel to get a taxi to get to their apartment. Rachel talks most of the way back to the apartment, telling them all about what they are going to do and where they will be staying.

Once they get to the apartment. Rachel takes Brittany and Nathan into the apartment, while Kurt and Santana grab all of the bags and takes them up. Once inside Brittany sits in the living room and Santana takes all their bags to their bedroom before joining Brittany on the couch.

"So you and Santana will be sharing the bedroom and I'm assuming Nathan will be staying with you guys?" Rachel asks

"Yes Nathan will be with us, we are going to go out and get a crib tomorrow so that he will have one to sleep in tomorrow night." Santana says and Brittany nods in agreement.

"Well anything in the house you are free to use, just let us know if you need anything." Kurt says.

"Thanks Kurt, I know this is a lot on short notice having Nathan and I come live with you guys. I really appreciate it and we should be finding our own place shortly." Brittany says with a smile.

"Oh well we love having you guys here and there is no rush just take your time finding what you guys can live in." Rachel says.

They stay up and talk for a few hours but it's starting to get late and they have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow.

"Well we are going to head to bed but we will see you guys in the morning." Santana says to both Kurt and Rachel. They give each other hugs and then head back to Santana's bedroom.

"Hey San what are we going to do with Nathan? I don't want to roll on him in the middle of the night. Oh god we should have gotten a crib already!" Brittany is freaking out so Santana walks over to her and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Britt, look at me. It will be fine, it is just for the night. If you want I can sleep on the floor so Nathan will have more space?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to do that." Santana smiles at Brittany and gives her a quick peck on the lips and smiles.

"I'm sure." With that Santana starts to make a bed on the floor and changes into her pajamas. Once she is done she takes Nathan from Brittany so she can change too. When Brittany is finished they lay Nathan down on the bed and make sure to have pillows and things so he can't fall off.

Then Brittany gets in next to him and makes sure there is no way she can hurt him. Santana tucks them both in and starts to go lay down. Brittany grabs her wrist before she can get too far.

"Thanks San, for everything, this is the best thing that could have happened. I love you" With that Santana leans down and gives Brittany a passionate kiss before laying down on the floor to go to sleep.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all of the follows! This chapter is a little shorter but I hope you like it!_

_Rick is in this chapter and he is Santana's boss._

_Don't own Glee or the characters._

* * *

The next morning Santana gets up early so she can go by and talk with Rick about everything before she heads back to work.

She gets up off of the floor and sees that Brittany and Nathan are still asleep. She tries to be as quiet as possible not to wake either. She gets her clothes and goes to get dressed.

Once she makes her way out into the living room Kurt and Rachel are already awake drinking coffee.

"Good morning gorgeous!" Kurt says getting Santana a cup for coffee.

"Hey Kurt, Good morning Rachel." Santana says taking the cup from Kurt.

"How did you sleep on your first night with a new born in the apartment?" Rachel asks taking a sip of her coffee.

Santana sighs "Good I guess, he cried more than I thought, but Brittany took care of him most of the time that's why I wanted to be extra quiet this morning." Santana says taking one last sip of her coffee.

"Can you just tell her when she wakes up that I went to talk with Rick about my job. I should be back in a couple of hours." Santana asks.

"Sure I'll let her know ." Kurt states.

With that Santana heads to the studio to talk with Rick.

As Santana approaches the building she heads up the stairs and enters. She sees Rick is with a client so she goes into her office to put her things down before going to talk with him. Rick is just finishing up with a client when he sees her.

"Well we got a lot done today, come in tomorrow around 8 so we can finish up. Sounds good so far!" He says to the client before turning around to face Santana.

"So how did everything work out with Brittany?" Rick asks.

"Well good actually. She is living with me in New York now and I just wanted to let you know that." Santana says.

"Okay cool will this affect your work at all?" Rick asks just wanting to be sure Santana is still going to be working just as hard.

"No not at all. I will be working just as hard as I was before, the only thing is with Nathan I may need to take certain days off here and there, but I will make up for it on the weekends or something." Santana rushes out.

"Sounds good I wanted to show you a few things if you have time. Probably be a couple of hours."Rick says turning back to the studio.

"Yeah of course. Let me just call Brittany real quick to let her know what's going on." Santana steps into her office to talk with Brittany.

Santana decides to just text Brittany in case she is still asleep about working for a couple of hours and then after that they can go look at apartments and order Nathan's crib.

* * *

Santana heads home from the studio a little later than planned. She heads into her apartment and sees Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany talking in the living room.

Brittany is the first one to look up and see Santana. She starts to smile and hands Nathan to Rachel and goes over to her.

"Hey San, I was wondering when you would be home." Brittany says giving Santana a hug and a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Yeah sorry I should have texted you back, but I didn't really have time to check my phone. I did want to see if you wanted to go see some apartments though and get Nathan's crib? Maybe Rachel and Kurt can watch Nathan for a couple of hours." Santana says while caressing Brittany's arm.

"Sure, let me just make sure I have everything they will need for him and change shirts and then we can head out." Brittany says turning around to walk back into their bedroom.

Santana makes her way over to Rachel, Kurt and Nathan. She sits down with them and goes to take Nathan from Rachel. "Hey baby boy. Did you have a good time with your mommy, auntie Rachel and uncle Kurt?" Santana says while giving Nathan a kiss on his forehead.

"Of course he did! Who wouldn't have fun with his fabulous Uncle!" Kurt says smiling.

"Well since you are so fabulous, as you put it can you and Rachel watch him for a couple of hours so I can show Brittany the three apartments that I found for us and order Nathan's crib?" Santana asks with a grin.

"Sure Santana, Kurt and I would love to watch him, is Brittany going to leave everything here for us?" Rachel asks wanting to make sure they don't screw this up.

"Yes she is going to get everything together for you guys and you have our numbers in case something happens." Santana says going to hand Nathan to Rachel.

"You'll be fine with him, there are two of you." Santana says getting up to go check on Brittany handing Nathan back to Rachel.

"Hey Brit, you ready?" Santana says walking into their bedroom. She sees Brittany in the closet trying to find a shirt. She walks up behind her and gives her a hug around her waist and kisses her shoulder.

"Hey" Brittany says turning around in Santana's arms. She gives Santana a passionate kiss on her lips while putting her hands in her hair and pulls her closer.

Santana is the first one to pull away and places her forehead on Brittany's. "We probably should get going if we want to have time to look at the apartments and order the crib?"

"I know, let's go this will be exciting!" Brittany says giving Santana a kiss on her nose and heading out their bedroom door.

Brittany walks into the living room. "Everything you need is here and if you have any questions please give us a call. We shouldn't be gone for more than a couple of hours." Brittany says to Kurt and Rachel sitting with Nathan in the living room.

Brittany walks over to them gives Nathan a kiss before walking out with Santana.

* * *

"Ok so there are two apartments within walking distance of Kurt and Rachel's and also the studio. I liked all three, but I wanted us to make the final decision together. Also the realtor is going to meet us at the first one to put in our bid if we make one." Santana says walking with her fingers intertwined with Brittany's.

"Sounds great San, let's go look at all of them and then we can make our decision. After ,we need to order Nathan's crib and have them deliver it to the apartment." Brittany says as they make their way up to the first apartment.

"Of course." Santana says giving Brittany's hand a squeeze. As they enter into the building Santana's realtor is waiting for them.

"Hello Santana." the realtor says shaking her hand. "And who is this?" the realtor asks.

"This is my girlfriend Brittany we are trying to find the apartment together. I told her that I had already started looking but we wanted to make the final decision together." Santana says giving Brittany a smile.

"That is wonderful, well here is the first one, two bed room, nice kitchen, a decent size living room." The realtor starts to give them the tour.

* * *

Santana and Brittany go through all three apartments and decide on the first one that they looked at. They thought that it was the best price for the amount of space that they were getting.

"Wow babe! I can't believe we are going to have our own place and be able to live on our own together." Brittany says excitedly.

"I know. I didn't think this moment would happen, but it's so much better with you to share it with." Santana says pulling Brittany in for a hug. Brittany lays her head in the crook of Santana's neck and enjoys this moment.

"I know, this is great!" Brittany says giving Santana a kiss on her cheek and pulling away so they can order the crib and make their way back to Rachel and Kurt's apartment.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany and Santana get back to the apartment a little later than anticipated. They never received a call from Kurt or Rachel so they assume everything is fine with Nathan. As they enter the apartment Rachel runs into the living room.

"Shhhh, don't slam the door!" She whispers. "We just got Nathan to sleep and we don't want him to wake up."

Brittany and Santana look at Rachel a little confused. "Ok we will be quiet. Where is he?" Santana asks walking more into the living room.

"Kurt is watching him while he sleeps on your bed. We wanted to make sure he wouldn't fall." Rachel says going to sit on the couch.

"Well thanks so much Rachel for looking after him, we really appreciate it." Santana says going to sit next to her.

"I'm going to go relieve Kurt of his duties. Thanks again Rachel." Brittany says as she walks back to her and Santana's bedroom.

"So did you find an apartment that you guys can live in?" Rachel asks in anticipation.

"Actually we did. We looked at three different ones and we decided on the first. It's only a few blocks away from you guys and work. It was actually my first choice too, but I wanted Brittany to not be swayed by what I wanted." Santana says.

"Well I'm glad you guys found something. Did they say when you could move in?" Rachel says taking a sip of her water.

"We plan on moving in next weekend. We figure the sooner the better. That way Nathan will have his own room and we can get into a routine." Santana says as she sees Kurt walk into the living room and plop down onto the couch.

"Man this is why I'm glad I don't have a child. You would never sleep." Kurt says exhausted.

"I know, but Brittany has that motherly instinct so I feel like we can make it work. Speaking of Brittany I'm going to go check on her and Nathan. Thanks again for watching him." Santana says getting up to go join Brittany in the bedroom with Nathan.

As Santana walks into their bedroom she sees Brittany holding Nathan on the bed. She walks over to Brittany and sits next to her with her back against the backboard. "How was he when you came in here?" Santana asks while playing with Nathans feet.

"He was sleeping, but was squirmy so I figured he would be waking up soon. Hopefully he sleeps through more of the night tonight. What time do you have to go into work tomorrow?" Brittany asks trying to get Nathan back to sleep.

"Early. Since I missed a few weeks there is a lot of paperwork that Rick wants me to catch up on. It will probably be a long couple of days, but I'll try to be home at a decent time to help with Nathan." Santana says getting up off of the bed to change into her pajamas.

"Ok, well hopefully we will have the crib soon so you can start sleeping in the bed again." Brittany says going to lay Nathan down next to her.

"Yeah that would be nice to sleep with you again, but I understand. Maybe after we move into the apartment we can have Rachel and Kurt watch Nathan for a couple hours so we can go on a date?" Santana says walking out of the closet pulling her tank top down.

"Yes that sounds terrific. We haven't been out on a date in awhile, so it is needed." Brittany says going to give Santana a kiss.

"Yes definitely." Santana says giving Brittany one last kiss. "Well I'm going to go to bed now so I'll wake up early and finish work before too late. Goodnight babe." Santana says going to lay down for the night.

* * *

Santana and Brittany will be moving into their apartment today, and since they don't have much stuff it shouldn't take them to long to get settled in. They went ahead and hired movers just because they don't have a big enough car to bring everything.

"Hey Santana do you have everything packed up and ready for when the movers get here in the next hour or so?" Brittany asks Santana while putting a few more things in boxes.

"Yes pretty much. We don't have much stuff, so it wasn't too difficult to pack. The only things that we needed the movers for was the bed, TV and crib." Santana says taping up one last box of theirs.

"Ok just making sure. I'm going to head into the living room to check on Nathan." Brittany says as she walks out into the living room where Kurt and Rachel are watching Nathan.

"Hey Brittany, are you guys pretty much packed up?" Kurt ask Brittany while standing up to get a glass of water.

"Yes, now we just have to wait for the movers to get here so we can get moved in and set up in the new apartment before it gets too late." Brittany goes to sit on the floor with Rachel and Nathan.

"It's going to be sad not having you guys here anymore. It was a lot of fun this past week." Rachel says giving Brittany a sad expression.

"I know, but we will still come over for dinner and we will definitely be asking you guys to watch Nathan every now and then since we know you guys are experts at babysitting now." Brittany says with a grin.

Santana walks into the living room going to sit next to Brittany and Nathan. "Why are we getting all sappy in here. It's not like we're leaving to another city, we will be living a couple blocks away and will see you guys every week. Stop getting upset about it Rachel." Santana says to Rachel trying to be unemotional.

"Hey Santana I have a right to be sad. We've been through a lot together and this is like a chapter ending, but I know for you and Brittany this is the start of the rest of your lives." Rachel says getting up to see Kurt in the kitchen.

Brittany has an unreadable look on her face when she looks at Santana.

"What?" Santana asks Brittany.

"You couldn't be a little nicer towards Rachel. She has been letting us stay here and she has been through a lot with you before I showed up. You should go apologize." Brittany says kind of upset with Santana.

Santana sighs "I know, I guess I didn't think about how they would feel with us leaving. I'll go talk with her. " Santana says starting to get up.

Brittany grabs her wrist and pulls her into a kiss before she gets too far. "Thank you." Santana just smiles and walks into the kitchen.

She sees Rachel talking with Kurt a little upset. "Rachel. Look I'm sorry I was a little unsympathetic earlier. I know this is sad and I guess I didn't want to realize how much you and Kurt helped me when I came to New York. I will miss you guys and it's hard for me to admit that. So I'm sorry." Santana says trying to wipe her eyes before tears start to fall.

Rachel walks over to her and gives her a hug. "I know you aren't the most emotional person, but it's ok to be sad in situations like this. I wish the best for you and Brittany and I expect you guys to come by all the time."

They here a knock at the door and they are assuming that that is the movers ready to come pick up their things.

"I'll get it!" Kurt says.

Brittany stands up with Nathan and gathers all of his things so the movers with have space to get their things out.

Santana shows the movers what all needs to be taken to their new apartment. Brittany goes over to Kurt and Rachel to give them a hug bye. "We will miss you guys, but we will come over for dinner sometime this next week." Brittany says getting ready to leave.

Santana walks up behind Brittany and repeats the process. "Bye guys thanks for everything, see you soon." Santana says.

Brittany heads out with Nathan in his car seat, and Santana follows behind with a few bags. They are ready to start their next chapter together in their own apartment with Nathan.

* * *

_Reviews are greatly appreciated to know if I should continue?_

_Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany and Santana started to get settled into their new apartment after staying with Rachel and Kurt for a couple weeks. Going from being alone to having to take care of a baby wasn't easy for Santana.

She thought that everything would fall into place, and she knew she would have to work at it but not this hard. They bought furniture and a few things for Nathan's room that he would need right away.

Money was tight at the moment since Santana is the only one working at the time until Brittany can get a job somewhere. The lack of sleep with having a baby is starting to wear on Santana.

She loves both Brittany and Nathan with everything she has but sometimes she needs her time alone. This was the fifth night in a row that Nathan wasn't sleeping but a few hours at night.

"Santana? Santana?" Brittany whispers shaking Santana lying next to her in bed. Santana mumbles and rolls over without waking.

Brittany shakes Santana a little harder. "Santana! Come on go get Nathan. Please it's your turn." Santana slowly gets out of bed still with her eyes closed making her way into Nathan's room. She bends over into the crib to pick him up to see what he needs.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong huh? Why can't you let your mommy and I get some sleep." Santana takes him into the kitchen to make him a bottle and sits in the living room in the recliner rocking him while feeding him his bottle.

She has to be up in less than two hours for work and this isn't going to work if this keeps up with no sleep. She finishes feeding him and gets him back to sleep and kisses his forehead before putting him back into his crib.

"Goodnight bud, I love you, please sleep the rest of the night." She says as she walks back into her bedroom to get the last couple hours of sleep.

* * *

The buzzing noise from their alarm rings too early, it seems like they just went to sleep and now Santana has to get up for a long day of work. At least it was Friday so she would have Saturday and Sunday off to rest hopefully. She tries to turn off the alarm as fast as possible to not wake Brittany, but not fast enough.

"Hey are you getting up for work?" Brittany asks grabbing Santana's hand with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, but go back to sleep and try to get as much as possible before Nathan gets up again." Santana says leaning down to give Brittany a quick peck.

"I love you, have a good day at work." Brittany says before rolling back over to get some more sleep.

"I love you too babe." Santana says before she gets ready for work. It takes her a good while to get ready and out the door.

Once Santana gets to work, Rick can tell she is exhausted.

"Hey you look like shit." He smirks.

"Ha-ha very funny. I can't sleep because of Nathan. He never sleeps through the night so neither do I." Santana says before heading into the studio.

"Yep having a kid changes things drastically, but I need you to be rested to work with our clients."

"I'm good Rick. I got coffee and I already feel more awake. Let's get this day started." Santana says wanting to get her work done so she can go home and sleep.

Around lunch time she checks her phone and sees that she has a missed call from Brittany. She decides to call her back to see what she needs. The phone rings a few times before Brittany answers with Nathan screaming in the background.

"Hello? Brittany?" Santana says.

"Santana, he won't stop crying! I don't know what to do! I've fed him, changed him, rocked him and tried to get him to sleep but nothing is working! Please come home!" Brittany says panicking.

"Brittany calm down just keep trying to get him to sleep. I can't leave work now; I already have too much to catch up on for taking a few days off." Santana says trying to stay calm.

"Really Santana you aren't going to come home even though I need you! Seriously! Fine whatever then don't come home at all!" Brittany is very upset.

"Britt…" But before Santana could reply Brittany hangs up. Santana knows Brittany is struggling with being home with Nathan all the time, but she has missed enough work and she needed to finish this day so she can get the whole weekend off.

* * *

Santana finishes up her day and heads home feeling exhausted and only wanting sleep. She went and got their favorite Chinese takeout knowing that neither of them wanted to cook and she was hoping Brittany wouldn't be as upset as earlier.

Santana parks the car and heads into the apartment. When she enters she doesn't hear anything which makes her nervous. She puts the food down in the kitchen and drops her purse and keys on the table.

She goes into the living room not seeing Brittany. Then she goes into Nathan's room and sees that he is asleep in his crib wondering how long he has been asleep. She makes her way into her bedroom hearing whimpering coming from their bed.

She gets closer and sees that Brittany is lying on the bed curled up and crying. Santana walks over to her and kneels down leaning in to stroke her hair.

"Don't" Brittany says through her cries. Santana stops her movements but doesn't stand up.

"Britt, come on, you know I've already missed work and I wanted to stay today so I would have Saturday and Sunday off. I'm sorry for not coming home." Brittany doesn't answer and just turns over.

Santana looks sad but she isn't going to let this continue. She gets on the bed and lays behind Brittany wrapping her arms around her. At first Brittany tries to get out of her grasps but Santana says soothing words into Brittany's ear and she eventually gives up trying to fight her and just let's her hold her in her arms.

"Babe I'm sorry for not coming home, but everything will be alright. He will start to sleep more and as he gets older it will get better." Santana says while still holding Brittany.

"I got your favorite from that Chinese food place down the street. You're probably hungry; let's go eat before he wakes up." Santana waits a few more minutes when she feels Brittany start to turn towards her.

Brittany looks into Santana's eyes and without hesitation kisses Santana with a chaste kiss. "Thank you. I'm sorry too, but I just didn't know what to do and you weren't coming home."

"I know and I'm sorry, but we have to figure out what to do when he is like that because it's hard for me to come home every time." Brittany understands and nods her head. They get out of bed and tiptoe into the kitchen not wanting to wake Nathan.

* * *

Nathan sleeps through most of the night and the next morning Santana decides to get him so Brittany can have extra time to sleep in. Since it was the start to the weekend Santana knew that she had a couple days to relax with just Brittany and Nathan. She wasn't planning on doing any work and she told Brittany that they could do whatever they wanted. Santana walks into a screaming Nathan and picks him up out of the crib.

"Hey you, what's all of this noise for? Let's get you changed and get your bottle." Santana says getting Nathan out of his crib and changing his diaper. She takes Nathan into the living room and makes his bottle for him.

He is starting to get so big. It's crazy to see how much he has developed in only a couple of months.

As Santana is getting his bottle Brittany walks into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Hey babe, good morning." Brittany says giving Santana a peck on her lips and taking Nathan from her.

"Hey, I was just getting his bottle. I was trying to let you sleep a little longer since it was a rough day yesterday." Santana says going to hand Brittany the bottle.

"Yes, but I heard him crying so I wanted to get up. Plus I got a pretty good amount of sleep last night with him sleeping longer." Brittany says going to sit on the couch.

Santana walks into the living room and turns the TV on. "Well I was going to make breakfast and was wondering if you wanted to go out on that date tonight?" Santana asks.

Brittany is still feeding Nathan, but looks up at Santana. "Yeah that actually sounds really great. Do you think Kurt and Rachel will mind watching him?"

"Well I already called them earlier and they said they were available to watch him tonight. I figured since you and I haven't had much time to ourselves with Nathan and me working so much we deserved a night out." Santana says going to sit next to Brittany.

Santana wraps her hands around Brittany as she cuddles into her. "What do you want to do today with Nathan since we aren't going out until tonight?" Santana asks Brittany

"Well I've been wanting to go shopping to get new clothes for him so maybe we can do that?" Brittany asks looking up at Santana.

"Sure that sounds like a great idea." Santana says giving Brittany a kiss on her lips. "I'm going to make breakfast and then after that we can head out." Santana says getting up to make breakfast.

* * *

_Hope you are enjoying the story so far!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all of the follows and favorites also. _

* * *

"Hey San how about this outfit for Nathan?" Brittany says while pulling the outfit off of the rack to get a better look.

Santana is holding Nathan since he wasn't too happy having to sit in the stroller. "Yeah babe, that looks good, whatever you want." Santana says while looking at Brittany. "But Britt we only have so much money to buy clothes so maybe like 3 or 4 outfits?"

"I know Santana, I'll make sure I check the prices before purchasing." Brittany says to Santana.

Santana decides to go sit with Nathan on a bench outside of the store since she was getting tired and Nathan needed to be fed. Santana starts to feed Nathan his bottle when someone comes to sit next to her.

"Aw isn't he cute. How old is he?" The girl asks sitting next to her.

"Um about two and a half months." Santana says

"He is so adorable, well he can't be yours you look to good to have a baby that age." The girl says. Santana is soon realizing that the girl is flirting and really wants Brittany to come out of the store.

"Yeah I didn't have him, but my girlfriend did. She probably wouldn't be too happy with you trying to flirt with me right now." Santana says as she sees Brittany walk out of the store.

"Hey babe, who is this?" Brittany asks with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Wouldn't know she just wanted to admire how adorable our son was." Santana says as the girl gets up.

"Yeah just wanted to say he was a cute kid, but I'll be going now." the girl says

"Yeah I would leave if I were you." Santana says seeing the look Brittany is giving this girl.

Brittany goes to sit next to Santana and stares down the girl as she is walking away. Santana goes to nudge Brittany's leg.

"Hey" Santana says looking at Brittany.

Brittany turns towards Santana "The nerve of her coming over here when you have a baby. Who just does that."

"Do I hint jealousy." Santana starts to joke.

"Hey what would have happened if I didn't show up she was persistent." Brittany grins playfully grabbing Santana's arm.

"I don't think I would want to know what would happen to her if you came any later. People don't know boundaries." Santana says smiling.

Brittany smiles back and leans into Santana giving her a passionate kiss. She puts her hand on Santana's neck to deepen it. Soon realizing they are in public Brittany pulls away. She moves a few inches away from Santana.

"Now everyone knows you're taken." Brittany says getting up and pulling Santana with her.

"Come on we need to get home so we can get ready for our date tonight." Brittany says walking out of the store with Santana.

* * *

"Hey Brit, you almost ready Kurt and Rachel should be here soon to watch Nathan!" Santana yells into the next room after putting her shoes on.

Brittany pokes her head out of the bathroom "Yeah babe! Five more minutes will you make sure there are some clean bottles and diapers for Nathan so Rachel and Kurt don't have to look for them!" Brittany says try to finish up getting dressed.

"Yes I can!" Santana says going to check on Nathan in his playpen then getting everything together for Kurt and Rachel.

As she's finishing up she hears a knock on the door. Santana puts down her things and goes to open it.

"Hey guys thanks again for coming over tonight." Santana says giving both of them a hug.

"Of course we've missed Nathan. Where's Brittany?" Kurt asks while Rachel makes her way in to go play with Nathan.

"She's still getting ready. She had to feed Nathan and change him before you guys got here." Santana says walking into the living room.

As Rachel is holding Nathan he sees Santana and starts to smile reaching for her. She walks over and takes him from Rachel. "Hey little guy, you ready to spend the night with your aunt and uncle?" Santana says rocking him and kissing his forehead.

"He has really become attached to you hasn't he?" Rachel asks sitting across from Santana.

"Yes he has, but I've become attached to him also. You should see him when Brittany's around though, you wouldn't stand a chance. I don't even stand a chance." Santana starts to laugh.

"I guess he has a special bond with his mother." Kurt says as Brittany walks into the living room.

"Hey guys!" Brittany says going to hug Kurt and Rachel. "Thanks again for coming over tonight, Santana and I need this break." Brittany says going to take Nathan from Santana giving him one last kiss before they leave.

"Ok so the bottles are right on the counter and his diapers are in his room by his changing table. Babe you ready to go?" Santana asks Brittany knowing they have reservations for this nice restaurant at 7.

Brittany looks at Nathan one more time. "Yeah I'm ready. We shouldn't be too late, but feel free to eat anything in the fridge and call if you have any questions."

"Brittany I think we can handle this. Go have a good time with Santana and explore the city." Kurt says.

"Ok bye guys." With that Brittany and Santana head out.

* * *

Santana holds the door open for Brittany as they walk into the restaurant. "Hi we have a reservation for two at seven."

"What's the name?" the hostess asks.

"Santana"

"Ok right this way." The hostess starts to walk them to their seats.

Brittany takes Santana's hand as they walk. "This is a really nice place San. Can we afford this?"

Santana looks at Brittany with a smile. "This is a special treat. We deserve a nice night out so don't worry about it." Santana gives Brittany a peck on the lips before going to sit down at their table.

"Here you are, your waiter should be here shortly and I hope you enjoy your meal." the hostess says before leaving their table.

"Thank you" Brittany says also sitting down.

Brittany and Santana talk about Santana's work and maybe going back to Lima to visit their parents so they can spend time with Nathan.

When the meal comes to an end Santana wants to take Brittany around the city since she hasn't really had a chance to explore New York since being there.

"Hey Brit, I was thinking we could go walk around Time Square or something just so you can see more of the city?" Santana asks while getting the check to pay.

"Yeah San I've been wanting to see more of the city, that sounds great. Do you think we should call Kurt and Rachel to see how Nathan is doing?" Brittany asks starting to get up.

"Babe, I think they are fine. If something was wrong they would call plus they could be trying to get him to sleep so we don't want to disturb that." Santana says getting up also to walk Brittany out.

"Yeah you're right we should just enjoy the rest of the night." Brittany says interlacing her fingers with Santana as they walk out of the restaurant going to explore the city.

As they get to Time Square the streets are still busy and there are people everywhere. Nothing like Lima.

"This is so different then Lima, it's like nobody sleeps and there is always something going on." Brittany tells Santana with a smile.

"Yeah when I first got here I was in shock with how busy it is. Oh hey there is this really good ice cream shop a few blocks down, do you want to stop in there?" Santana asks Brittany while wrapping her hand around her waist.

"You know I could never pass up ice cream." Brittany says getting closer to Santana as they walk under the city lights of New York.

As they make their way into the ice cream shop Santana orders for both of them and they sit at a booth inside looking out at all of the people.

Brittany reaches across the table to grab Santana's hand and looks up at her. "San thanks so much for taking me out tonight, I didn't realize how much we needed this until now. We kind of had to grow up faster than most people and these moments make everything worth it." Brittany says with watery eyes.

Santana squeezes Brittany's hand back and smiles. "I know Brit and that's why I wanted to do this. I know things can be rough sometimes, and we had to grow up fast, but we shouldn't have to miss out on spending time together just the two of us."

"I know we need to make this a thing every week or something and just have Kurt and Rachel watch Nathan, they won't mind." Brittany says going back to finish her ice cream.

Once they are finished they head back to their apartment. They are extra quiet just to be sure they don't wake up Nathan. It's pretty late so they aren't sure if Kurt and Rachel are going to be asleep too.

When they enter into their apartment Kurt and Rachel are both watching some random TV show.

"Hey guys how was the date?" Kurt asks turning the television down.

"It was amazing. It was so nice getting to go out with Santana just the two of us. So thanks for watching Nathan." Brittany says smiling at both of them.

"Of course he did really well. We put him to bed about two hours ago and he hasn't woken up at all." Rachel says getting up to get ready to go.

"I'm glad he was good for you guys. We wouldn't mind you guys watching him at least once a week for us if you want." Santana asks while turning off the TV.

"Yeah that would be great we actually have a lot of fun." Kurt says making his way to the door.

"Well we are going to get going since it's pretty late. Have a good rest of the night and we will see you guys soon." Rachel says getting ready to leave.

"Alright bye guys." Brittany and Santana say at the same time.

They get ready for bed and are so grateful to have friends that will watch Nathan so they can spend time together.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a couple weeks since their last date because Santana has been working so much. Brittany is trying to be okay with everything, but she can only be patient for so long.

Santana walks into the house pretty late hoping that Brittany is asleep. As she puts her bags down she goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"So you just think it's okay to come home at 2 in the morning and not answer your phone?!"

Santana is startled by the noise and jumps back. "Brittany you scared me."

"Oh did I, just like you scared me by not telling me where you were all night!" Brittany says standing up.

"Brittany come on, I did call you and I was working. Do you really think I would want to be out this late on a week night without you?" Santana says stepping closer to Brittany but Brittany backs away.

"Well it sure does seem like it! Why couldn't you just call and say I have to work late and I won't be home for awhile. Why would you have to be out this late anyways?!" Santana could tell Brittany was getting more and more irate as their conversation continued.

"Brittany….look I'm sorry I didn't call when I knew that I was going to be out late, but I knew if I did you would have talked me into not going. Plus it was a pretty big client and we were trying to impress them so they would sign with our label." Santana says looking up at Brittany but not taking any steps closer.

"Well I guess this client was more important than Nathan and I." Brittany says beginning to walk off but before she can get to far Santana reaches for her wrist. She doesn't want to go to bed angry at each other.

"Brittany, babe please." Brittany stops in her tracks but doesn't turn around.

Santana continues to speak. "I'm so sorry and of course you and Nathan mean more to me than this client. I just thought since it was a week night I could go out for a few hours impress the client and then come home. It just lasted longer than I thought it would and by the time I was going to call you I figured you would have been asleep." Santana waits for Brittany to answer just standing behind her.

"Well there are a few pillows and blankets on the couch which should suit you just fine until the morning." With that Brittany went to their bedroom and Santana stood in her spot not sure of what to make of this situation.

She didn't bother changing and just went to lay on the couch. She thought it was better just to let things cool off and then talk more about things in the morning.

* * *

The morning came sooner than she thought when she heard Nathan crying in his crib. She knew she hadn't seen him all of yesterday so she wanted to be the one to get him this morning. She slowly got off of the couch and went to get him before he could wake Brittany.

As she entered the room she could see him trying to get up out of the crib. Santana looked down and smiled at him knowing that this is where she wanted to be.

"Hey buddy, are you hungry. Why don't we change you and then go eat so your mommy can get some more sleep." Santana got Nathan out of his crib changed him and took him into the kitchen to get his bottle ready.

She sat Nathan in his high chair to feed him some oatmeal which he seemed to like. When he was finished Santana put him in the playpen and went to the kitchen to clean out the dish. She knew she had screwed up last night so she was going to make it up to both of them somehow today. She decided to call into work that morning and began making breakfast for Brittany.

After about 30 minutes Brittany slowly walked into the kitchen wondering why Santana was still there, she knew she usually had left for work by now. Santana looks up at Brittany with a smile.

"Hey" Brittany just looks at her and then goes to Nathan who is in his playpen.

"Hey big guy did you already eat breakfast? I should go change you so we can get started with our day." Brittany gets Nathan out of the playpen and takes him back to his room without saying one word to Santana.

Santana finished making breakfast for her and Brittany and decided to go see what they were doing since Brittany never came back out with Nathan. Santana walks into Nathans room and sees that she is putting him back into his crib because he must have fallen asleep.

As soon as Brittany turns around from tucking Nathan in she sees Santana but instead of talking to her just walks past her into their bedroom. Santana wants to talk this out now because letting it linger is just going to make things worse.

Santana makes her way into their bedroom. "Brittany, look I know I made a mistake last night, but I'm trying to make up for it now." Brittany still doesn't acknowledge Santana. Santana continues to talk.

"What do you want me to do, I don't want you to keep ignoring me this won't solve anything!" Brittany turns around and looks at Santana with sad eyes.

"So you think that you can just mess up and then the next day just do what I want and that will make everything better! It doesn't work that way Santana! You can't just stay here today and then everything goes back to the way it was the next time you go to work!" Brittany is starting to get emotional because she hates fighting with Santana.

"No Brittany that isn't what I want to do. I know that this isn't going to fix everything. I just thought I could spend the day with you and Nathan since I haven't in the past few weeks because of work. I will go in on Monday and tell Rick that I can't stay out late and that I need to be home more often. I'm really sorry." You can tell Santana is sincere because she is starting to cry and is trying to keep her emotions in check.

Brittany looks up at her with a little less anger after hearing her explanation. "Look Santana I'm not saying that you can't do your job, I just want to be informed of when you will be home. I get worried when I don't hear from you or I don't know where you are. I know you have to work a lot right now because things are starting to pick up for your label. I also know that you need to make us more of a priority. Over the last few weeks we have barely seen each other because of work and it's hard." Brittany says starting to break down even more.

Santana walks over to Brittany and wraps her arms around her. She tries to resist at first but knows she wants to be held. "I know babe, I know and I promise I will make a better effort at being home and keeping you informed of everything."

They stay like this for a few minutes before Santana speaks again. "So I made you breakfast, your favorite so why don't we go eat while Nathan's asleep and then do something fun with the three of us?" Brittany pulls back to look at her and nods her head. Santana gives her a kiss on her forehead before she pulls away but still holding onto Brittany's hand as they walk into the kitchen.

* * *

_Hope everyone is still enjoy this story! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is a little shorter, but I'll post another one hopefully soon. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!_

* * *

Santana is trying to be home from work earlier and wants to make sure she at least informs Brittany if she is going to be out late.

Kurt has a show that he has been talking about for weeks that he wants Santana and Brittany to go too. It is the fourth show since the debut of the play so Rachel told Brittany and Santana that she would watch Nathan for the night so they could go see Kurt perform.

"Hey San did you get everything together to take over to Rachel's so that we can get going to Kurt's show?" Brittany asks walking into their bedroom.

Santana finishes putting her dress on and looks up. "Yes babe, I put the bag together with everything, you may want to double check it to make sure it's all there though."

Brittany heads into the living room to check the bag. She goes over to Nathan who is in his playpen. "Hey big guy you ready to go to Aunt Rachel's house and play?" As she takes him out of his playpen he starts to giggle and reaches for her.

Santana starts to walk into the living room trying to find her shoes to get ready to go.

"Okay let's get going so we aren't late. Kurt will kill us if he doesn't see us sitting in the audience like we promised." Santana says going to take the diaper bag from Brittany.

"I know I just texted Rachel to let her know we are on our way over." Brittany says grabbing Nathan and heading out with Santana to get to Rachel's.

* * *

After dropping Nathan off Brittany and Santana head to Kurt's show.

"Where are we supposed to park? Did Kurt tell you?" Santana asks Brittany sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah I think over there on 3rd street. There was a parking garage or something." Brittany says looking around to find where to park.

"Okay yeah I see it, we better hurry we are already running late he is going to be so pissed." Santana says pulling into the parking garage and parking in the closest spot they could.

Santana gets out of the car and heads to Brittany's side. "Come on babe we have to go." Santana says grabbing Brittany's hand to make their way to the building.

They barely make it before the last call. Kurt got them really close seats since he is the star of the play and all. As they sit down the lights start to dim.

Brittany looks at Santana and grabs her hand so she can interlace their fingers.

* * *

At the end of the play Kurt texted them to tell them to wait there for him and he will come out to greet them.

"Hey guys I'm so glad you could make it!" Kurt says walking up to them.

Santana and Brittany both stand up to give him a hug. "It was amazing Kurt I'm really glad we got to see it!" Brittany says while hugging him.

"Thanks so much! It was really nice being able to see you guys watch me do something I love. How are Rachel and Nathan doing?" Kurt asks knowing Brittany is probably worried about him.

"Not sure we were just about to text her to see if he was asleep yet and how they were doing." Santana says wrapping her hand around Brittany's waist.

"Kurt come on they are waiting for you!" They hear coming from back stage.

"Well I better get going. Thanks again and we will catch up later." With that Kurt heads to the front and Brittany and Santana make their way back to their car.

Santana leads Brittany out of the building with a protective hand on her back since there were so many people.

"That was really good wasn't it?" Brittany asks Santana as they get into their car.

"It was, I was actually surprised at how much I enjoyed it." Santana says.

Brittany hears her phone ding meaning she has a new text. "Rachel says that Nathan is asleep and that we should just enjoy our night and pick him up in the morning." Brittany says looking at Santana.

"Well will you be okay with that? I mean if he is asleep we shouldn't wake him and we can always get up early to pick him up?" Santana says knowing she wants to spend some time with Brittany alone.

Brittany contemplates it for a second before agreeing. "Yeah you know what you are right, plus I want to be alone with you tonight." Brittany says smiling and then sends a text to Rachel thanking her and telling her that they will be by first thing in the morning to pick him up.

* * *

As they make it home Santana parks the car and goes to open their door. As they make their way into the apartment Santana drops the keys and takes her jacket off to hang it up.

As she begins to turn around Brittany pushes her against the wall and they locks lips. Santana is taken by surprise but relaxes into the kiss and starts to slip her hand underneath the hem of Brittany's shirt.

Brittany continues her attack on Santana's lips and starts to trace down her jaw line to her neck. Santana squeezes Brittany's hips and moans as she feels Brittany's lips slowly make their way down her neck.

Brittany lifts her head off of Santana and looks at her with hunger in her eyes. "Bedroom now." Brittany says more as a command than a question.

All Santana can do is nod her head and follow Brittany into their bedroom.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany is laying on Santana's chest with her arm tightly wrapped around Santana's waist. Santana hears her phone which starts to wake her from her sleep. She lifts her head up to see the time and realizes that they should probably get up to go get Nathan.

She looks down at Brittany and starts to remember the events of last night and smiles. It was a welcomed night alone with Brittany which they hadn't had in quite some time. She just wanted to lay in bed with Brittany for the rest of the day.

Santana kisses Brittany's forehead and starts to drift back into sleep, but before that could happen Santana's phone starts to ring again which woke both of them up quickly thinking it was about Nathan.

Santana moved her hand from around Brittany to see who was calling as she looked at the caller ID she sees that it's Rick. He never calls on a weekend unless it's important.

"Who is it?" Brittany asks while starting to open her eyes still laying against Santana.

"It's Rick, I probably should answer it must be important." Santana says to Brittany trying to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Santana asks confused.

"Santana! You need to get in here as soon as possible. Remember that client I was telling you about well they will be here in an hour and I need you here with me, this is huge!" Rick says too Santana.

"Okay Rick I know, I'm getting dressed now and will be there in the next 30 minutes." Santana says a little irritated she has to leave the comfort of her bed with Brittany.

"Hurry." Rick says and hangs up.

Santana hangs up the phone and looks down at Brittany who is staring at her. "So I guess this means you have to go?" Brittany says with a pout.

"Yes of course today would be the day he wants me in there on a Saturday. I'm sorry babe I know we are supposed to go pick up Nathan soon." Santana says looking down at Brittany.

Brittany shifts her body up to give Santana a peck on her lips. "It's okay babe, this sounds like a big deal, and I can go get Nathan." Brittany says giving Santana one last kiss before taking her hand from around Santana's waist and making her way into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Santana gets to the studio and as she walks through the doors she sees Rick coming towards her.

"Santana we have a meeting with our new client in 10 minutes and we need to be on our game. This is huge for us, so if we can land them we may actually go somewhere. So hurry up and go put your stuff away and head back in here." Rick says excitedly to Santana.

"I know Rick I'll try my best to get them interested in our company." Santana says going to put her things down so they can get to the meeting room. This is a huge deal and if the client wants to sign with them they can get on the radar for other music companies.

As they are getting ready there is a knock on the door. Rick goes to open it and their they are the one that will turn their company around.

"Hey Samantha how are you doing, I'm so glad you could meet with us." Rick says giving the girl a hug.

She is maybe in her mid 20's, dark brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes. She definitely has the looks to be in this industry.

"It's my pleasure Rick I'm glad we could meet." She says looking over to Santana. Santana is not sure if she should approach or just do what Rick says.

The decision is made for her. "Hi I'm Samantha, I don't believe we've ever met." Samantha says walking up to shake Santana's hand.

"Hi yes I'm Santana and I'm Rick's assistant. I hope you don't mind me sitting in on this meeting." She says with a smile.

"Of course not, I think we need someone as pretty as you to help out with something like this." Samantha says lingering her hand over Santana's. Obviously Santana realizes she's flirting and isn't sure of how to react so she just smiles and steps back removing her hand.

"Well why don't you have a seat so we can get started." Rick interrupts because he knows Santana is uncomfortable.

* * *

The meeting goes great and all throughout Samantha is glancing at Santana and smiling. She ends up signing with the company under the one demand that Santana would be helping out with all of the recordings and sessions. Of course Santana agreed, but she knew that this was going to be something that would get out of hand quickly.

Samantha leaves for the evening and will start work the next Monday.

"Santana this is amazing! She wanted to sign with us and it was pretty much because of you!" Rick says with way to much enthusiasm. Santana on the other hand isn't too excited.

"Yeah Rick this is great, what am I supposed to do. She was flirting with me the whole time and we will be working together! Brittany is going to be pissed, I don't know if this is a good idea." Santana say pacing.

"Look, so what she was flirting she likes you just act like you do or just get along until we can get an album out. If you want to tell Brittany tell her, but you don't have to. It may be better if she doesn't know since she has Nathan. Think about it." With that Rick leaves the room with Santana standing there.

On one hand she knows this is huge for her because if Samantha does well and they sell a lot of albums she will be making enough money for them to buy a house. So for now she decides to downplay Samantha to Brittany.

* * *

Santana goes home that evening to Brittany and Nathan after a huge day in the office.

"Hey Brit, I'm home!" Santana says while opening the door. She drops her keys and purse at the front door and heads into the kitchen. She see's Brittany feeding Nathan in his high chair and takes in the moment. She knows with this new client she will be gone a lot and she isn't sure how Brittany is going to take it. She walks up to Brittany and wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder.

"Hey babe" Santana says with a smile. Brittany turns around and kisses Santana on the lips.

"Hey we missed you." Brittany says kissing Santana one more time.

"I missed you guys too. Hey buddy is mommy feeding you." Santana says turning towards Nathan and kissing his forehead.

"How was work?" Brittany asks putting Nathans food down and getting Santana's out of the fridge.

"It was good, just a long day and I'm happy to be home." Santana says as Brittany sets the plate down for her.

"Well did you get any new clients, I heard you talking about one coming in today that was important." Santana thinks about what she wants to say about this.

She has two options, one tell her it's just a client and don't have her worry or two tell her that this client will be a disaster and worry Brittany every day.

"Well actually that's what I want to talk with you about, but not until Nathan is in bed." With this Brittany looks at Santana confused.

"Why do we need to wait? Is it something bad? What's going on?" Brittany starts to panic. Santana stands up and wraps her arms around Brittany.

"No it's nothing bad it's actually good somewhat. It's just a long conversation and I'd rather he be asleep before we talk about it." Santana says looking at Brittany.

"Okay, well let me put him to bed while you eat dinner and then we can talk." With that Brittany gets Nathan ready for bed while Santana finishes eating dinner.

Brittany comes out into the living room where Santana is sitting waiting for her. Brittany comes and sits next to Santana.

"Okay what is the news that you want to talk about?" Brittany asks in anticipation.

Santana sighs and begins. "Well so remember me telling you that today a big client was coming in and if we could sign them that would be huge for our company?" Brittany nods.

"So the client decided to sign with us and we start Monday." Brittany lunges towards Santana and hugs her tightly.

"Oh my god! Santana that is so great why were you nervous about telling me that?" Santana pulls back so she can finish.

"Well that's not it. So with this new client Rick wants me working exclusively with them for the next couple of months, or until we can get a single released. This is huge for me and us, but I will be working a lot." Santana looks at Brittany waiting for her to react.

"How much is a lot?" Brittany asks hoping that it's not what she's thinking.

"It's a lot. Pretty much every day and some nights and on weekends except for Sunday's." Brittany just looks at Santana not sure if she can do it by herself.

"Santana we had issues with this before. You working all the time and not being home. These last few months have been great because you've been home now it's starting again." Santana takes Brittany's hand in hers.

"Look Brittany we knew that this job would require long hours, and this time I'm letting you know now that I'll be working late a lot. I'll try my best to be home more than not, but I thought by letting you know now that would save us from fighting later." Santana caresses Brittany's cheek with her other hand. Brittany looks at her and sighs.

"You're right. We knew that this would happen and I should understand. I'm glad you told me now so I will know. It's just hard because we will miss you so much while you're working." Brittany starts to get watery eyes.

"Hey I know, but you can come up to the studio when I have breaks and we can have dinner up there. We will still see each other all the time, I love you and Nathan too much." Santana says and leans in to give Brittany a passionate kiss.

Brittany deepens the kiss by pushing Santana onto the couch. They begin to get out of breath so they have to come up for air. "Why don't we continue this in the bedroom." Santana says.

* * *

_Drama may be coming not sure yet. ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far._

* * *

It has been a couple weeks with Santana working a lot with Samantha. Santana has learned to just look past all of her flirting and just focus on the job. Rick told Santana just to deal with it until they get the first single out.

Brittany hasn't been in yet but Santana has a feeling she will be coming in the next couple of weeks. "Hey Santana are we going to get started anytime soon?" Samantha asks looking through the studio glass.

"Yeah let me just get these cords put together and we will start. I'll be in there in a second." Samantha smiles at her.

"I can't wait to see you!" Santana just rolls her eyes and finishes up so she can go in with Samantha.

Santana enters the studio booth where Samantha is currently.

"Okay so we are going to finish writing the first single and then try to get at least the chorus put together."

"So just you and me today? Well I'm glad about that no distractions." Samantha says smiling at Santana and caressing her hand. Santana pulls away as discretely as possible and stands up.

"Okay so here is what I have so far what have you come up with?" Santana and Samantha work for a couple of hours before they take a break.

It's late and she needs to call Brittany and let her know how things are going. She steps into the hall and dials her number. It rings a few times before she answers.

"Hey babe, I was wondering when you were going to call." Brittany says sounding tired.

"I know I wanted to keep working so I could get as much done so I can have Sunday off. I'm sorry that I'm calling so late, you're probably tired and want to sleep." Santana says sad that she can't be there right now.

"Hey don't worry, I wanted to talk with you before I went to bed, but I'm about to go so whenever you get home just lock up." Brittany says.

"Okay babe, I love you and I'll be quiet when I get in."

"Love you too, goodnight sweetie." With that Santana hangs up and wants to just finish.

She walks back into the studio where Samantha is waiting. "Was that Brittany?" She asks. Santana looks irritated.

"Yes it was so let's get back to work." Santana says going to sit down and start writing again.

"Why don't you ever talk about her? If you're so in love with her shouldn't you?" Samantha asks standing up.

"No because this is work and you're a client, so you don't need to know my personal business. Let's just get this done so I can go home." Samantha comes over to Santana and turns her towards her.

"Why when we could stay here and hangout? We've spent weeks together and we've flirted.."

"Wait! You've flirted, I'm happy I don't need to flirt!" Santana says standing up getting upset.

"Sure Santana keep telling yourself that. You don't need to be here this much but you are. I've seen more of you these last three weeks than Brittany has." Samantha says stepping closer to Santana.

"Not by choice Samantha! You think I want to be away from Brittany and be with you instead! You're crazy, I'm doing this because Rick wants me to and you're a huge client. It sucks to say but we need you." Santana says starting to back up a few more steps.

"Okay Santana then let's just stop for the night so you can go since obviously you don't want to be here. See you tomorrow." With that Samantha leaves and Santana is confused.

"Great I pissed off our only client. Shit Rick is going to be pissed." Santana goes home that night and tries not to think about anything.

* * *

Rick talks with Santana about what happened and she tells him the whole story. The next couple of days were a little awkward, but Samantha wasn't giving up on impressing Santana with everything.

Santana just had to deal with it for a couple more weeks and then she was done. Brittany was going to come by for lunch and meet Samantha for the first time. Santana didn't talk much about her client with Brittany because she knew it would create issues, but today it's happening.

Brittany texts Santana letting her know she was there. Santana goes out to greet Brittany. She walks up to her and gives her a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Hey, I'm glad you could get Rachel and Kurt to watch Nathan while we had lunch."

Brittany smiles"Of course we haven't seen each other enough plus I wanted to finally meet this client that's been keeping you away from your family for weeks." Brittany and Santana both walk into the building and head to Santana's office with their lunch. They start to eat, when she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Santana says. Opening the door she sees the person that's she's been dreading for Brittany to meet.

"Hello! I'm Samantha the client Santana has been working with over the last few weeks." Samantha says putting her hand out to greet her.

Brittany is looking at Samantha a little stunned because she was beautiful. Santana never said anything about this. Brittany finally got out of her thoughts and shook back.

"Hi, I'm Brittany, Santana's girlfriend." Brittany says a little jealous.

"It's nice to meet you. I didn't know you would be coming by today. I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll let you get back to your lunch." With that Samantha leaves the office and Santana knows she's about to get it from her girlfriend. Brittany looks at Santana a little pissed.

"Why didn't you tell me she looked like a freaking model?! God Santana you didn't think to mention that!"

"Brittany I didn't want to say anything because I knew this would be how you reacted! I figured you would rather not know!" Santana says raising her voice.

"Yeah I guess I wouldn't want to know that for the last three weeks you've been spending more time with her than me. Well I lost my appetite." Santana stands up and walks over to Brittany.

"Hey what does it matter that she is pretty. I have you and Nathan there's no reason for you to be this upset." Santana says grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Well I am! You not telling me about who she was is kind of upsetting. If nothing was going on then why wouldn't you just come out and tell me from the beginning who she was!" Brittany says standing up and moving away from Santana.

"Brittany this is why! You are so pissed and every night and day you'd be worried about her! That isn't what you need!" Santana says and Brittany just looks at her.

"Well I'm going to go home because I think I need to just be with Nathan right now." With that she starts to leave.

"Brittany! Wait!" but it was too late she was already gone.

"Fuck!" Santana yells kicking over her trash can.

Brittany goes home to be with Nathan, and Santana stays to finish her job. She is in a horrible mood. She walks into the studio where Samantha is waiting.

"Let's just get this shit over with." Santana says in a horrible mood.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't do anything this time to piss you off." Samantha says looking at Santana confused. Santana sighs and closes her eyes to think. She looks at Samantha.

"Nothing. It's nothing you did it's me. Brittany's pissed that I didn't tell her about you." Santana states.

"Well she seemed nice, and she should be worried." Samantha says brushing hair out of Santana's face. Santana looks at her for a second then steps back.

"What the hell Samantha! No! Hell no! I'll put up with the flirting and everything else but you aren't going to do this after I just got in a fight with my girlfriend!" Santana starts to gather up her things.

"What are you doing?" Samantha asks.

"Leaving. I'm going home to my girlfriend, we'll finish tomorrow." With that Santana leaves Samantha standing there.

* * *

_What's going to happen next? Will things get better or worse?_


	11. Chapter 11

Santana goes home and tries to be quiet in case Brittany and Nathan are sleeping. She sees that she has a pillow and blanket on the couch so she's guessing Brittany is pissed off enough to make her sleep there. Great just the way she wanted things to go. She brushes her teeth and changes into a t-shirt and goes straight to bed. She was exhausted from the events that night so she just needs sleep.

Santana has been sleeping for a few hours before she hears crying coming from the other room. She gets up to go get Nathan so he doesn't wake Brittany.

"Hey big guy? What's the matter are you hungry?" Santana says grabbing him out of his crib to get him a bottle. Santana makes a bottle and sits with Nathan in the recliner.

"So your mommy got upset with me tonight. I know I should have told her about Samantha but I didn't want her to worry. She has you to worry about so she doesn't need anything else. I wish she would understand that you and her are the only reason I do anything." Santana says to Nathan getting teary I'd.

"I do." She hears from behind her. Santana turns her head surprised by the noise and sees Brittany.

"Hey I thought you were sleeping, I tried to grab him before he woke you." Brittany comes to stand in front of Santana feeding Nathan.

"I was but I heard him cry so I got up and I saw he wasn't in his crib so I assumed you had him."

"Oh okay well I think he's almost asleep so I'm going to put him back in his crib." Santana starts to get up and take Nathan back to his crib but Brittany grabs her wrist.

"Santana I do know that you do everything for our family. I overreacted at the studio and I'm sorry. I wish you would have told me about Samantha though. I think I would have taken it a little better if I had time to process things." Brittany says to Santana.

"I know Brittany and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that was stupid. You do know that you have nothing to worry about right? I have no interest in anyone but you always." Santana says caressing Brittany's cheek. Brittany leans into it and smiles.

"I know. So why don't you put Nathan in bed and then we can go to bed together." With that Santana puts Nathan back in his crib and heads to bed with Brittany. Hopefully this working with Samantha will be over soon.

* * *

It's been a few more weeks working with Samantha. They are almost finished thank god. Brittany has actually taken things well with Santana working with Samantha. Samantha is still her flirty self but after the incident that night she has calmed down a lot with the touching.

It's close to the end of the day and Rick has left for the evening. Santana is packing up her things in the office when Samantha walks in.

"Hey Santana?" Santana looks up and sees Samantha.

"Yeah?" Santana says rolling her eyes. Samantha steps a little closer.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've put you and Brittany through. I know that I am way too flirty but I wanted you and I usually get what I want." Santana looks and her puzzled that she would be apologizing, she isn't the type of person to do that.

"Okay thanks? I've got to go home now." Santana says getting ready to grab her bag. Samantha steps a little closer to Santana.

"Can I just have a hug to apologize and then it will end I promise." Santana nods her head.

Samantha opens her arms and wraps them around Santana. Santana feels awkward so she isn't sure where to put her hands.

As Santana pulls away Samantha grabs both sides of her face and pulls her in for a kiss. It takes Santana a second to react when she hears something crash on the floor. Santana pulls away taking Samantha's hands away from her face.

When she looks over her shoulder all she sees is blonde hair running away.

"Shit! What the hell was that! Move!" Santana shoves Samantha out of the way and runs after Brittany. She is thinking this can't be happening now. She gets out the door and to Brittany before she can get into her car.

"Brittany! Brittany wait! Please!" Santana grabs Brittany's shoulder before she gets in her car.

"What Santana! What do you want to say huh!" Brittany is hysterical and doesn't even want to look at Santana at the moment.

"It isn't what it looked like! She wanted a hug to apologize and she pulled me in for a kiss! I didn't even know what was going on!"

"Yeah Santana right that's what happened! I trusted you! After me knowing that you were working with her and me being worried I trusted you! Big mistake!" Brittany says turning to get into her car. Santana grabs her shoulder but Brittany gets out of her grasp.

"Don't! Don't touch me and don't even think about coming home!" Brittany gets in the car and drives off. Santana is defeated and has no idea what to do. She heads back into the building to get her things and Samantha is still there.

"Get the fuck out! Get out! What the hell is wrong with you! You knew she was coming and this was all a ploy! Really! Fuck you!" Santana says getting in her face. She has never been this angry before and Samantha was starting to get scared.

"I'm.."

"Don't if you say one word you will regret it. Just leave and don't come back." Samantha gets out as fast as she can and Santana falls to the floor and breaks down. She knows Brittany needs her space and eventually she will tell her the truth when she will listen.

* * *

Santana decides to go to Kurt and Rachel's for the night hoping that this will be resolved sooner than later. She knocks on their door and she hears footsteps getting closer. The door opens and theirs Santana with blood shot eyes and mascara running down her face.

"What the hell happened?!" Rachel asks concerned. She leads Santana into the house and has her sit on the couch.

"Santana what's going on?!" All Santana can do is turn and cry on Rachel's shoulder hysterically.

"It's okay Santana, it's okay just cry it out. We can talk in the morning."

Santana falls asleep on the couch from being so worn out. When she wakes up she notices that she has a blanket over her and remembers where she's at. She needs to go see Brittany to make things right, but before she has a chance to leave Rachel stops her.

"Santana just wait, trust me right now is not a good time to leave. I don't know what's going on but you need to let it be for a second." Santana stops and sits back down on the couch.

"I don't know what to do Rachel. I screwed everything up and I don't know what to do!" Santana says starting to cry again.

"Hey look just tell me what happened and maybe I can help." Rachel says as she rubs circles on her back. Santana looks at her and thinks about it.

"Okay, but you have to listen to the whole story before saying anything." Rachel nods and lets Santana start.

"Okay so you know how I've been working with this new client Samantha well she made a move on me last night and Brittany saw it. But of course she only saw Samantha and I kissing."

"Santana! What the hell! You were kissing someone, that's so wrong!" Rachel is so infuriated.

"Rachel! You said you would let me speak!" "Well I'm not sure you can say anything to make me take your side but continue." Rachel looks disgusted but Santana continues.

"I didn't kiss her, she was apologizing and she wanted a hug so I gave her one then all of a sudden she pulls me in for a kiss and I was pushing her off when Brittany saw! I would never cheat on Brittany you know that!" Santana is starting to cry again.

"Well Santana we know that but she caught you red handed even if you didn't initiate it. Hell I'm pissed at you and I know you wouldn't cheat on her. Just give her some time." Rachel says looking at Santana.

"Rachel I can't I need to go see her. I'm afraid of her taking Nathan somewhere and me not knowing. I need to at least talk with her to set things straight." Santana gets up and heads out the door.

"Santana I wouldn't!" That's the last thing Santana heard before shutting the door and heading back to her house.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Tried to update as quickly as possible! Thanks for the reviews and follows! Again don't own Glee or it's characters._

* * *

Santana gets to her house and tries to compose herself before walking in. She knows Brittany will be angry but she has to just deal with it. She slowly walks up to the door and unlocks it. When she gets inside she can hear Nathan in the back bedroom. Santana starts to walk back there and sees Brittany packing up all of their things.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Santana asks in a panic. Brittany looks up startled to see Santana.

"What does it look like Santana. I'm packing Nathan and I's things and going back to Lima." Brittany continues to pack up while Santana processes this information.

"Wait you can't go back! I love Nathan and you too much for this to ruin what we have! Brittany you have to hear me out before you leave!" Brittany stops packing and turns to face Santana.

"Oh yeah I do! What are you going to tell me that will change my mind! I saw Santana with both my eyes I don't need you to explain! Obviously you don't need Nathan and I here!" Brittany turns back to finish packing.

Santana walks up closer to Brittany trying to stay calm.

"Brittany look please just hear me out. If you don't like what I have to say then you can leave, but you at least owe me that. I listened to you about Sam so you should at least let me tell my side of the story before making this decision." Santana walks up closer to Brittany trying to grab her hand but Brittany pushes her away.

Brittany has tears running down her face and whispers "Fine. You have one chance and that's it." With that Santana begins to tell her what happened.

"Ok please listen to the whole story before leaving please." Brittany nods.

"So you know about Samantha and you were pissed and you had every right to be. Before you walked in I was packing up to go home. She came in and started to apologize for making things difficult for us. I thought she was being sincere so I told her fine and tried to move on. She took a few steps closer and asked if she could give me a hug and that's it. I thought why not let's just get this over with and maybe this will be the end of her." Santana is trying to stay calm and finish her explanation.

"Well she hugged me and as I was pulling away she grabbed my face and kissed me. I was pulling away when you saw. I swear I would never do that. I swear. Please believe me." Santana says starting to cry Brittany is just as emotional.

She wants to believe Santana so bad but she saw what she saw and she can't get that image out of her head.

"Santana I want to believe you I do, but I saw what I saw and I can't get past that. If you knew she was that way you would have been more careful. I'm leaving with Nathan." Brittany continues to pack.

"Brittany please don't do this. I don't know what you want me to do what can I say to make you stay. Please don't go with Nathan." Santana says looking at Nathan in his crib. She goes over to him and picks him up.

"Hey buddy, how are you? I just want you to know that I love you and I will always be here for you." Santana says starting to cry more. She gives him a kiss on his forehead and hugs him tightly before putting him back in his crib.

Brittany sees this and begins to cry. She knows she is beyond pissed at Santana but can she take Nathan away from her?

Santana turns and faces Brittany.

"Brittany look how about I go live with Kurt and Rachel for as long as you need. That way you don't have to see me but you won't be so far away that I could never see Nathan. I know you need time and I'm willing to give you that, but leaving isn't the answer. Please just consider staying in New York. I know we can work this out if you just give it some time. Don't make a decision this early." Santana knows not to get close to Brittany right now.

"I'll grab some of my clothes and leave so you can stay here. I'll come back in a couple days and then see how you feel. If you still want to leave by then, then you can go." Brittany looks at Santana and contemplates what she is going to do.

"Okay Santana. Two days that's it and I'll make my decision." Santana smiles a half smile because at least she has a little bit more time to figure out how to get Brittany back.

She leaves with her bag and heads to Kurt and Rachel's hoping that when she comes back in a couple days Brittany makes the right decision.

* * *

It has been a long couple of days for Santana. She went to Kurt and Rachel's after everything that happened and they have no problem with her staying with them as long as she needs. She is getting ready to go back to her apartment to see what decision Brittany made about staying.

Brittany stopped packing when Santana left and really thought about what she wanted to do. She knows that Santana made a huge mistake and she doesn't know if she could ever trust her again, but she doesn't know if she can take Nathan away from her. They have made a life here and going back to Lima would be a step in the wrong direction. She is going to stay but by no means does that mean Santana will be staying with her. She knows Santana will be by soon to know her decision and she wants to have a conversation with her.

* * *

Santana leaves Kurt and Rachel's apartment and heads back to hers. She has missed Brittany and Nathan so much, she hasn't been able to function. She never left the apartment over the last couple of days waiting to hear what Brittany decided.

She gets to her apartment parks her car and puts her head on the steering wheel. She is preparing herself for the worst but doesn't want to think about that now. She walks up the steps and gets to the door.

She sighs and takes a deep breath before knocking. She can hear Nathan in the background and footsteps approaching the door. As the door opens she sees Brittany and Nathan standing behind her looking up. Nathan begins to smile a huge smile seeing Santana and all Santana can do is smile back and pick him up.

"Hey you. I've missed you these past couple of days. You're getting so big!" Nathan lays on Santana's chest and that's when Brittany realizes that the decision to stay is the one she needs to make. Santana looks at Brittany with Nathan still in her arms.

"Hey" is all Santana can say.

"Hi Santana, you can come in the living room if you would like." Brittany says in a nicer tone than she thought. Santana makes her way into the living room and puts Nathan in his playpen. Brittany goes to sit down on the couch and Santana sits in the recliner. They both stay silent for a second neither one knowing where to start.

"So how have things been these past couple of days with Nathan. Is everything going okay?" Santana asks sincerely.

"Yes everything is fine, he is doing well but you can tell he misses you." Brittany says looking up at Santana.

"Well I miss him too, every minute that I'm not with him. And of course you too." Brittany and Santana look at each other and they know the question that needs to be answered.

"So have you made a decision on staying?" Santana asks ringing her hands together.

"Yes I have and I think that I should stay here because of Nathan. It wouldn't be fair for me to take him away from you, but this doesn't mean us. I still need a lot of time to think about things with us. So I think that we should make a schedule for you to see Nathan and I think that you should continue to stay with Kurt and Rachel." Brittany says waiting for Santana's reaction.

"Okay Brittany if that is what you think then I agree. I'm just glad you are staying here and not going back to Lima. If you need anything you know I am here. Don't worry about that part of it." Santana says. Brittany hadn't thought about how she was going to pay for things without Santana. She is going to have to find a job somewhere to start making money and not rely on Santana all the time.

"I know Santana and thank you, but I'm going to start looking for a job over the next couple of weeks since I'll need to have one for Nathan and I."

"Okay that's good, but I'll be here if you need anything." Santana says.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! (Just remember Brittana is always endgame! ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

It has been about a week since Santana and Brittany have been separated. Santana is still living with Rachel and Kurt while Brittany lives in the apartment. Santana has been seeing Nathan every chance she can. She hasn't made much progress with Brittany but she doesn't want to push anything yet. She is going to pick up Nathan from Brittany's to spend the night for the first time. Brittany hasn't been alone since she's been in New York so Santana's not sure how she's going to do.

Santana gets off work a little earlier than usual to go pick Nathan up Friday afternoon. She hasn't had Nathan alone yet but she knows she can handle it. She knocks on the door softly just in case he's sleeping. Brittany opens the door quietly.

"Hey Santana come in, he is still sleeping." Santana walks into the living room and sits down while Brittany follows behind.

"Well I have his diaper bag for you. Everything is in there that you will need. He wants to be rocked to sleep so you need to feed him a bottle while you do that. If you need anything please call me." Brittany is taking this harder than Santana thought.

"Brit he'll be fine I promise. I'll take great care of him and if there are any question I'll give you a call. You should take this time for yourself since you rarely get any." Santana says, Brittany looks a little more at ease than she did but she still isn't sure.

"I know but since I've been here I've never been without him so it's just hard." Brittany is starting to get tears in her eyes. Santana scoots closer to Brittany and puts her hand on top of hers. She isn't sure if this is the move to make but Brittany needs some comfort.

"Hey if you want I can stay for dinner and we can hangout with Nathan and I'll just take him to the apartment after that." Brittany nods her head but pulls her hand away so Santana scoots back.

"I would like that. Thank you."

"Of course I don't want to take him from you but I really miss him you know?" Santana says.

"I know and now that you are taking him for the night I realize how hard it is for you to be away from him so much." Brittany says looking at Santana. Before Santana can say anything they hear Nathan begin to cry.

* * *

Brittany goes to get Nathan out of the crib "Hey big guy you ready to spend the night at your mamma's?" Nathan starts to smile. Brittany walks into the living room with Nathan and hands him to Santana so she can start making dinner.

"Hey buddy! I've missed you!" Santana says giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"So what do you want for dinner I have some stuff to make spaghetti if you don't mind that?" Brittany asks Santana

"Anything is fine Brittany, but spaghetti sounds great."Santana replies. Brittany walks into the kitchen and gets started on dinner.

They eat dinner with small talk nothing to heavy and it's about time for Santana to take Nathan with her.

"Well thanks for dinner, it was wonderful." Santana says getting up and taking Nathan.

"Yeah of course, I'm glad you decided to stay. I'll carry the diaper bag out to your car." With that Santana and Brittany head out to Santana's car. Santana begins to put Nathan in his car seat and then goes to grab the bag from Brittany.

"Can I give him a kiss before you go?" Brittany asks hesitantly.

"Of course Brit you don't have to ask." Santana says while putting the bag into the car.

"Okay buddy I'll see you tomorrow night. I hope you have a great time with your mamma." Brittany says giving him a kiss on his forehead. Santana is standing outside of the car when Brittany closes Nathan's door.

"Well if you need anything let me know. I'll be home." Brittany says starting to get upset. Santana walks up to Brittany and rubs her shoulder.

"Hey, if you want to come by Kurt and Rachel's tomorrow you are more than welcome too. I don't want to take him from you and I want us to spend time with him together." Brittany nods

"I would like that. Maybe I can give you a call tomorrow around lunch?"

"Sure that sounds great. Well I better get going so have a good night and thanks again for dinner." With that Santana gets into her car and heads to Kurt and Rachel's.

Santana is happy with what happened tonight. She hates that Brittany is sad, but they had dinner together and it felt like old times. Maybe things will start to look up from here.

Santana got home from Brittany's and on the way Nathan fell asleep. She put him in his bed and then went to bed herself.

* * *

The next morning Santana hears Nathan crying in his crib so she goes to pick him up.

"Hey you, did you sleep okay?" She asks him while picking him up out of his crib and giving him a kiss on his forehead. She changed his diaper and took him into the living room to get him his breakfast ready. She feeds him and takes him into the living room to start playing with him. Around lunch time her phone begins to ring. She picks it up and sees that it's Brittany and starts to smile.

"Hey Britt." Santana says into the phone.

"Hey Santana is this an okay time to call? How is Nathan?" Brittany asks hesitantly.

"No it's fine, and he is doing great. He slept through the night and I gave him oatmeal for breakfast and we are just playing in the living room right now." Santana says going back to sit with Nathan.

"Well I just wanted to see how he was." Brittany says with a pause on the phone.

Santana can tell she wants to come over but doesn't want to ask. So Santana does for her.

"Hey Britt I was going to take him to the park and I was wondering if you would like to join us? He would love that."

"Yes of course that would be great. Do you want me to go to Kurt and Rachel's?" Brittany asks with excitement.

"That would be great. Do you want to get here in about 30 minutes or is that too soon?"

"No that is fine. I'll get dressed now and head over." Brittany says.

"Okay great, well I'll see you in a little bit." With that they both hang up.

Santana hears a knock on the door and she knows that it is Brittany. She walks over to it and opens it up.

"Hey, come on in." Santana says as Brittany walks into the living room. Nathan is playing in the living room when Brittany walks in. He looks up and sees her and begins running towards her with a huge smile on his face. Brittany kneels down and picks him up and gives him the biggest hug.

"Hey big guy! I missed you so much last night. I'm so happy I get to see you today. Your mamma said that we get to go to the park!" Santana hasn't seen Brittany this happy in a long time. Santana just loves this and she wishes that they could go back to the way things were before everything that happened with Samantha.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Brittany asks Santana while holding Nathan. Santana looks up at Brittany.

"Yes, let me just get my keys and purse then we can head out." Santana and Brittany head out to Santana's car and head over to the park.

Once they get there they both play with Nathan on the swings and the slide. Brittany is having a lot of fun, but doesn't want to admit it. She loves this side of Santana and wishes things could go back to the way they were.


	14. Chapter 14

_This chapter isn't too long, but I tried my best! Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

Things between Brittany and Santana continue to get better and better every day. Brittany is letting Santana slowly back into her life. She is still cautious because she still isn't sure she can completely trust her.

Santana is getting ready to go see Nathan at the apartment. She feels like her and Brittany have made a lot of progress and she doesn't want to push her into anything but she really wants things to fix themselves soon.

Santana knocks on the door and hears Brittany unlocking the lock.

"Hey Brittany." Santana says as she sees Brittany holding Nathan.

"Mama!" Nathan says reaching towards Santana. Santana reaches her hands out to take him from Brittany.

"Hey buddy! Were you having fun with mommy?" She says ruffling his hair and walking into the apartment.

"He says mama all the time asking for you when I put him to bed." Brittany says walking behind Santana into the living room.

"Ah and when he's with me he says mommy asking where you are. Guess he's smarter than we think for a one and half year old." Santana says going to set him down so that he can play with his toys in the living room.

"Yeah who would have thought he would recognize that we don't put him to bed together anymore." Brittany says going to sit down.

Santana looks at Brittany sadly "Yeah maybe we should try to put him to bed together tonight so he won't think what he does?" Santana asks hesitantly going to sit near Brittany.

Brittany looks up at Santana and half smiles. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. He'll probably be going to bed in the next couple of hours." Brittany looks at Nathan and then back at Santana.

"Well how has it been staying with Kurt and Rachel?" Brittany says somewhat changing the subject.

"It's been as good as it can be. I am really grateful that they are letting me stay with them for now." Santana says looking at Brittany. She gets up off of the couch to go and play with Nathan.

"Yes and I'm glad that Nathan has them around him when he's not here." Brittany says going to sit next to Santana and Nathan.

* * *

Brittany and Santana are playing with Nathan and having a good time. Brittany sees Santana playing with Nathan and can't think of him ever having a better mama.

"You are really good with him Santana, he is so drawn to you." Brittany says looking at Santana with a smile.

"Thanks babe." Santana says not thinking about what she just said because she is playing with Nathan, but once she realizes it she tries to backtrack.

"Um I mean Brittany, I'm sorry it just slipped out." Santana says starting to panic.

Brittany sees this and doesn't want to admit it but kind of liked being called babe again. She reaches out and puts her hand on Santana's wrist.

"Hey it's okay don't worry about it." Brittany says trying to reassure Santana.

"Okay well I think we should be getting Nathan to bed so I can head home." Santana says trying to not focus on how much she wants to stay with Brittany. She starts to stand up and put away Nathan's toys into the bin near the television.

Brittany is confused by the sudden change in Santana.

"Okay I can get Nathan ready for bed and then we can go put him down together." Brittany says picking up Nathan and taking him back to his room.

Santana finishes picking up the toys and heads back to Nathan's room. She sees Brittany getting his pajamas on so she knocks on the door first.

"Hey you don't have to knock I was just changing him into his pj's." Brittany says going to hand Nathan to Santana.

"mama, mama." Nathan says as Santana takes him from Brittany.

"Hey you, ready to go to sleep?" Santana says going to sit in the recliner to rock him to sleep.

Brittany pulls up a chair next to her so that she can rub Nathan's hair as he starts to drift off.

"He is such a good baby when he is with both of us." Santana says to Brittany as she continues to rub his hair.

"I know, he just goes straight to sleep when we both are here together but he seems to have a harder time when it's just one of us." Brittany says.

"Well maybe we can try to do this more often with him?" Santana asks looking at Brittany.

"Yeah that would be great. He would love that." Brittany says looking at Santana giving her a smile.

"Well I think I should put him in the crib so he can sleep through the rest of the night." Santana says standing up to lay him down.

She gives him a kiss on his head and Brittany follows.

When Santana gets to the living room she starts to gather her things to get ready to leave. Brittany walks into the living room and sees Santana gathering her things.

"You're leaving already?" Brittany asks wishing Santana would want to stay a little longer.

"Well, yeah we got Nathan to sleep so I figured I would get going I have a pretty big day at work tomorrow so.." Santana says slipping her shoes on to head out.

"Thanks for letting me stay over to help with Nathan it was fun." Santana says not sure if she should just leave or give Brittany a hug.

"Yeah of course anytime, I think it's good for you to stay a little later more often. Call me tomorrow and maybe we can set up a time that we can both be with him." Brittany says standing awkwardly.

"Ok well goodnight Brittany." Santana says beginning to turn away but before she can Brittany goes in for a hug. Santana was taken by surprise so it takes her a second to wrap her hands around Brittany. The hug lasts a little longer than a friendly hug should but Santana isn't complaining.

Brittany is the first one to pull away. "Goodnight Santana see you soon."

With that Santana leaves and can only hope things will start to change soon for her and Brittany.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry its taken a few days to get this chapter out. I was trying to figure out what to write. I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Brittany hears a knock at her door and wonders who it is. She isn't expecting Santana back with Nathan for a couple more hours. She goes to open the door and the last person she thought she would see is on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Brittany says to the person on the other side.

"Look Brittany I know I'm the last person you would expect at your door but these past few weeks I've been thinking about what I did with Santana and I feel like you should hear the whole story from me." Samantha says and Brittany doesn't know what to do.

"Really now! You've had all of this time and you come now to tell me. I saw what I saw between you and Santana and that's the story." Brittany starts to close the door but Samantha stops her.

"Look Brittany I know you don't owe me anything, but I know that Santana left when it happened and she still isn't living here, and that is my fault and you deserve to here the truth. Santana is paying for something she didn't do." With that Brittany stops closing the door and wants to know what Samantha means by that.

She opens the door letting Samantha know she can come in. Samantha goes to sit on the couch and Brittany sits in the chair opposite her.

"So let me start from the beginning. I came into Rick's studio to try and sign with a label, I knew everyone wanted me so I was just making my rounds. Well when I walked in and saw Santana I was just drawn to her and I knew that that was the label I wanted to work for." You can see Brittany start to get upset about Samantha talking about Santana and didn't know what to think.

"So every chance I got I would flirt with her and try to get her to want to be with me , even though I knew she was with you. I knew that wasn't right but I usually get what I want. So every time I would try she would shrug me off or change the subject or say she is going home to you. She didn't once take any of my advances. She loves you too much. The only reason she was putting up with it was because I was there biggest client and Rick would have fired her if she didn't."

Brittany is starting to regret being so mean to Santana and not believing her after hearing all of this. "What about the kiss I saw in the office?" Brittany says with her hands clutching the chair.

"Well I knew you were coming by because Santana made a comment about it. I did it on purpose and was hoping you would walk in at that moment. I knew it was wrong but I thought if you left her she would come to me. That didn't happen and I should have known that she would never cheat on you." Samantha says taking a breath.

"I went to the park a few weeks ago and I saw you and Santana playing with a kid. I put two and two together and realized that you guys had a son together. After that I knew I needed to fix what I had done, that's why I'm here. Please don't blame Santana she didn't do anything wrong it was all me. I pushed her into everything and she was so committed to you that there was no chance she would want to be with me." Brittany doesn't know what to do with this new information.

So everything Santana was telling her was the truth. She knew she would never cheat and can't believe she was stupid enough to think that she would.

"Why should I believe anything that you are saying?" Brittany asks.

"Why would I tell you this if I still wanted to be with her? I would still be trying to sabotage what you have." Samantha says getting up ready to leave.

Brittany begins to stand up. "I can't believe you. What is wrong with you breaking up a family like that!? You have put our whole family through so much because you wanted Santana! Leave now because if Santana shows up with you here she will do something to you." Brittany goes to the door and opens it to let Samantha out.

Once she leaves Brittany closes the door and starts to break down in her living room. She doesn't know what to do, but she knows that this has been the worst without Santana and she didn't even deserve it. She didn't even cheat it was all Samantha. Why didn't she believe her.

* * *

She is crying so much that she doesn't hear her apartment door open with Santana and Nathan come in.

Santana sees Brittany crying on the floor and is wondering if something happened. She puts Nathan down and goes over to kneel next to Brittany and starts to rub her back.

"Brittany, what happened? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Santana is panicking because she doesn't know what's going on.

Brittany turns around and hugs Santana tighter than she ever has before and cries into her neck. "Hey it's okay Britt. You will be okay." Santana says to a crying Brittany.

Nathan is trying to get between them because he doesn't understand why his mommy is crying.

Brittany sees Nathan and lets go of Santana and picks up Nathan. She is still crying but looks at Santana "Please don't leave yet."

With that Santana looks shocked and Brittany goes to lay Nathan down in his crib. Santana sits on the couch not sure of what's going on.

It takes about 20 minutes for Brittany to get Nathan to sleep but she eventually does. Before Brittany heads back into the living room she goes to her bathroom to wash her face and freshen up. As she walks into the living room she sees Santana still sitting there and smiles. She walks over to the couch and sits a few feet away.

"Hey" Brittany says and Santana isn't sure of what to say.

"Hey, so are you okay? You had me worried earlier?" Santana says looking at Brittany.

"Yes um there is something we need to talk about." Brittany says as Santana is getting anxious about what it is.

"Okay what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well Samantha came by about an hour before you and Nathan got home and.."

"What! Did she hurt you is that why you were crying?! Oh I swear to god I'm going to kill her!" Santana says getting up and starts to pace around the living room.

Brittany stands up and puts her hand on Santana's shoulder to stop her.

"No she didn't and that is what I want to talk with you about, so come sit back down, please." Brittany says taking Santana's hand and leads her to the couch.

"So you have to let me talk without interrupting then ask questions okay?" Brittany says and Santana only nods.

"So she comes here and I reacted the same way you just did, but she said she wanted to tell me about you and her so I wanted to hear it. What she said wasn't what I was expecting." Santana goes to speak but Brittany gives her a look telling her to let her finish.

"She told me that she was the one that did all of the flirting and on the day that I saw you and her kissing she knew I was coming and wanted to break you and I up. I was crying earlier because I have put you through so much even though you did nothing wrong. I should have believed you and listened to you. These last few weeks have sucked without you here with Nathan and I. I hate it and I could have prevented it if I would have just listened to you." Brittany says starting to cry again.

Santana scoots closer to Brittany and wraps her in a hug. "Hey it's okay, I would have reacted the same way if the roles were reversed. I understand, just don't be upset please." Brittany is crying into Santana's shoulder. Santana is rubbing soothing circles on her back and trying to relax her as best as possible.

"I don't want you to leave because I was stupid enough not to believe you." Santana pulls back to look at Brittany it her eyes.

"Hey look at me." Santana says to Brittany as she looks up.

"There is no way I would leave you, I love you so much and I only want you." With that Brittany leans into Santana and gives her a passionate kiss that she has wanted to do for the past few weeks. Santana begins to deepen the kiss as she leans Brittany back on to the couch.

After a few more kisses Santana lets up and lets Brittany sit up. Brittany looks at Santana with a smile.

"I love you too and I promise that I won't let someone like that get between us again. I trust you Santana so much." Santana gives Brittany a few more kisses and gives Brittany a hug.

"Why don't we watch a movie and I'll get us something to drink." Santana suggests and Brittany just nods.

Santana goes into the kitchen to grab two glasses while Brittany decides on what movie to watch. Santana is so happy that Samantha actually told the truth. She didn't expect this to happen tonight but she is so grateful and won't let something like that happen again.

When she enters the living room she sees Brittany has picked out The Lion King, one of her favorite movies of all time. Santana just smiles and brings in the drinks for both of them.

"Good choice Britt." Santana says smiling and going to put it in. Once Santana puts it in she goes to sit next to Brittany but doesn't want to get to close in case Brittany still needs some time.

Brittany sees that Santana is sitting further than she wants so she scoots closer to her and lays her head on her shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist.

* * *

_Again thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
